This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for high-voltage power supply and nuclear or photonic radiation generator electrical protection and shielding for use in downhole tools.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
Producing hydrocarbons from a wellbore drilled into a geological formation is a remarkably complex endeavor. In many cases, decisions involved in hydrocarbon exploration and production may be informed by measurements from downhole well-logging tools that are conveyed into the wellbore. The tools may be used to infer properties and characteristics of the geological formation surrounding the wellbore and, thus, make informed decisions. Some such tools may include a radiation generator, to irradiate the wellbore with nuclear radiation, and sensors to make inferences from the wellbore's response to the radiation.
Generally, an electrically operated radiation generator, such as an x-ray generator, a gamma ray generator, or a neutron generator, may generate radiation using electrical power to facilitate determining characteristics of the surrounding environment (e.g., the formation). Thus, radiation generators may be used in various contexts, such as a downhole tool or for material analysis. To achieve the high energy radiation, a high-voltage power supply may be implemented. Given the size limitations on downhole tools, the high-voltage power supply and radiation generator may be packaged in a relatively small housing. However, placing high-voltage components, such as high-voltage multiplier ladder components in close proximity to each other and/or to relative ground may lead to high electric field stresses and/or electrical complications. Protecting and shielding against such electrical events may increase the effectiveness, reliability, and/or longevity of the high-voltage power supply, the radiation generator, and/or the downhole tool.